Safe
=The KleptoCats Safe Codes Guide= ='SPOILERS!'= 'If you want to find out the Safe codes on your own, DO NOT read any further. This is a guide for anyone who is having trouble figuring out the codes. ' The new Room 4 update introduced some secret codes to input in the Safe, which is accessed through the Settings menu. When the correct passwords are entered into the Safe, you will unlock some never-before-seen KleptoCats sci-fi secrets. The KleptoCats are genius mad scientists and dimension-travelers who use inter-dimensional portals to enter other universes and pilfer various peculiar items from these alternate worlds to fill the rooms of your seemingly ordinary Earth dwelling. These sneaky genius felines are hiding some very interesting secrets -- in their hidden laboratory! The cutscenes shown when the Safe codes are entered give some insight into the sci-fi mystery of the game. (Note: The KleptoCats web-comics will give you a better understanding of the ''true ''sci-fi/mystery backstory of the KleptoCats, and the new in-game secret Safe.) ---- Once you have downloaded the Room 4 KleptoCats update released on August 1st, 2016, open up the Rooms Menu. If you've discovered ALL of the items in a certain room, little note icons now show up on the Rooms Menu beside Rooms 1, 2, 3, and 4. When tapped, these notes show images of the mysterious items from each respective room. *The Room 1 clue note shows the refrigerator *The Room 2 clue note shows the''' old TV''' *The Room 3 clue note shows the Morse code letter *The Room 4 clue note shows the ID Card. When you solve the mystery passwords, you must enter the codes in the Safe in order from Room 1 to Room 4''.'' Go to the Settings Menu, tap on the Safe Icon, and enter secret codes into the textbox provided. 'Secret Safe Code for Room 1 - Clue: The Refridgerator ' First, enter the secret code "Help" into the Safe, as that is the message that the letter magnets spell on the refrigerator ''in Room 1. A cutscene will pop up -- a scene of a secret laboratory with a bunch of guinea pigs floating around inside a little spaceship or containment unit of some sort that slid out from behind the wall. The cats seem to be using the guinea pigs in their experiments, perhaps as some sort of battery for their spaceship, as indicated by the symbol on the machine. Then, the scene will go dark, and the KleptoCat known as "Leo" (recently renamed "Guapo") the apparent leader of the operations, and the KleptoCats mascot, will pop up at the bottom of the screen, and the game will crash. (NOTE: According the the developers, the crashing is intentional'', to provide a spooky effect. ''Don't worry -- your game isn't glitched. )'' 'Secret Safe Code for Room 2 - Clue: What is Written on the Old TV?' ' ' When you translate the Wingdings font displayed on the Old TV's screen, in all capital letters, it reads "CAT NAPPED?" Enter "Cat Napped" into the Safe, from the translated Wingdings on the Old TV item. The scenes of the KleptoCats secret lab will continue. 'Secret Safe Code for Room 3 - Clue: The Morse Code Notes' The Morse Code Letter for the Room 3 is the key item here. When you translate the Room 3 clue note that is also written in Morse code, you get "AUTHOR". This implies that you need to find out the name of the author of the'' Morse Code Letter'' item found in Room 3. This letter is apparently written backwards, which makes it difficult to decipher at a first glance, especially seeing as the symbols are very small. This, so far, is the most challenging secret code to crack. If you are having trouble deciphering the morse code, simply enter the password "John Catterson" into the Safe to see the third cutscene. '' '' 'Secret Safe Code for Room 4 - Clue: ID Card (Final Code)' The fourth and final code involves the'' ID card'' item found in Room 4. Your cats will eventually bring you an ID card belonging to a man named Carlos. This is the final key, and by far the easiest code to crack. The fourth and final code for the Safe is "Carlos", the name of the man clearly printed on the ID card. Inputting this final code will unlock the special secret safe cutscene of the KleptoCats' secret lab!